Chance Encounters and Friendship
by Demon Star
Summary: What does Allelujah do when he meets a little boy crying in a bush in the park? Will they become friends and can Allelujah help the boy get over his self hatred? He will do his best because for some reason he feels he must help the boy. ON HOLD
1. Chapter One: The Kid Crying in the Bush

**Chance Encounters and Friendship**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam 00 or any of the characters in this story(well except Jay who I really do not care about)**

**Author Notes:** We were bored and looking through Gundam fanfics for something to do when we noticed that there is a sad lack of Gundam 00 fics with Setsuna and Allelujah in them so we decided what the Hell we would give it a try. We have written stories before but they were all ones that we created from our own plots so do not hate me if I suck at this. Anyway, this is a story about Setsuna and Allelujah, because they are awesome, and it takes place before Allelujah was a super soldier (no Hallelujah) and after Krugis and they are both in some large city that does not really have a name. I do not know if these two points in time are even possible or if they would have coincided or if Allelujah ever lived in a city so this probably has some plot problems but what the Hell is a fanfic for if you cannot use a little imagination of your own.

**Summary:** Allelujah goes to the mall on the edge of a park because he is bored and meets Setsuna who is hiding in a bush and having a mental breakdown after his foster parents got mad and told him it was his fault they had to take care of him because he killed his people. Allelujah feels sorry for Setsuna but being inept as he is at comforting he drags Setsuna out of the bush and to the mall…. Could be a multi chapter if I am not lazy.

**Warning:** It is rated T for mild AllelujahxSetsuna(after all they are only about ten and eleven years old because even though we know they are supposed to be three years apart we wanted them to be closer to the same age for plot purposes), violence, and one or two mild swearwords(probably Hell and Damn because they are like the only two swear words we ever use), and the seriously messed up humor of a character we created named Jay. Oh, and of course the fact that the characters are acting quite out of character(Allelujah gets bored easily and Setsuna pretty much hates himself). Two more things, our spelling is terrible even with Spell Check so please forgive us and we are doing our best to be lax on the old style formal language but we cannot make any promises.

* * *

**Chapter One The Kid Crying in the Bush:**

Allelujah could not help the feeling that he should not be wandering around in a city so large as this one, especially alone at his age. He was eleven and was going to be twelve in just a few short weeks but he was not really looking forward to it because firstly he never felt a year older on his birthday and secondly he had no friends to share the day with so it would be just as boring as any other day. He sighed inwardly and cleared the thought from his mind as his destination came into sight, a large mall with a welcoming twinkle to its slightly curved windows. He had not been heading there originally but as always had simply let his feet cary him wherever they wished until he saw something that caught his interest.

Allelujah jumped down the first few steps one at a time, over exaggerating his reactions to the impact until he got bored at the fourth step and quickly descended the last few steps. He glanced up to see that the twinkling windows of the large white building were now hidden by the brilliant pink and white flowers of the cherry trees but he knew the general direction. He glanced at a crowded fountain along a path that lead directly through the center of the park but he had no desire to pass through such a crowd so he took a path that lead off to the side slightly and decided to circle around the crowded center of the park knowing that he could still reach his new destination.

He walked along the path and to his relief it was mostly empty and none of the few people lounging on the benches so much as glanced at him as he passed. He kept his eyes on the light littering of pink flower petals on the ground until he had passed the last occupied bench and then looked up again to see that the entire path before him was deserted. Allelujah relaxed, glad to be away from people and their curious glances and scorn for his lack of supervision. He glanced at the blossoms above his head as the wind stirred them and decided to forget the mall for a while and enjoy the peace of being alone even if it was only until he had to return home.

He smiled slightly to himself as he sat down on a bench and glanced back the way he had come to see that the people he had passed were completely out of sight, hidden as he was by the little alcove. He breathed in slowly, savoring the scents of the cherry blossoms and then leaned his head back against the bench and pulled his legs up onto the bench, his eyes falling closed until all he could see was a thin line of blurry pink. Suddenly his other senses seemed to awaken as he felt his hair tickle his cheek slightly as it fluttered in the breeze and he smelled the sweet, soft scent of grass and cherry blossoms.

In the background he could hear many different kinds of bird songs but then suddenly he heard something much closer. It was a couple of short, strangled sobs that quieted quickly and the sound seemed to be coming from behind him to the right slightly. One of his eyes cracked open and he leaned back so he could look over the top of the bench but was greeted only by the sight of a couple trees and a few green bushes. Grumbling to himself he forced himself into action as he got off the bench and made his way through a small gap in the large bushes to find the reason behind the slightly annoying sound.

What he found was something very different from what he had expected and he could not help but do a double take. There was a little boy curled on the ground at the base of one of the trees with his face buried in his knees and his arms wrapped tightly around his legs. His breathing was even but fast, only occasionally broken by a soft sob and the slightest shivering of his shoulders. Allelujah ran his hand through the hair on the back of his head as he searched for something to say. Finally he settled on a comment rather than a question, "You're gonna get all dirty lying there."

The boy jumped and scrambled backwards until his hand scraped roughly over a tree root and he tumbled over backwards. The boy sat up slowly shaking his head, dazed and glanced around to get his bearings before looking up at Allelujah. The boy had black hair with just the slightest of a wave to it and deep brown eyes that looked emotionless accept for a slight hint of pain in their depths. His skin was just slightly tanned, a little less than Allelujah's and his face was thin but at the same time rounded and childlike. _Cute kid, _Allelujah thought to himself as he knelt on the ground and smiled kindly, "My name's Allelujah so what's yours?"

He stared at him cautiously for a second and then murmured, so quietly that his voice was barely distinguishable from the wind, "I'm Set…Setsuna."

Allelujauh was surprised when the boy did not look away despite the frightened stammer in his voice, _I guess he's trying to decide if I mean him harm. "_That's an unusual name but its nice. Hey, you wanna come sit on the bench so you don't get dirty on the ground?"

The boy stayed still for a few moments more and then slowly nodded before standing up, "Thank you Allelujah."

* * *

**That was my first attempt at a fanfic and it went better than expected so I hope it is good XD**

**Demon Star: Yeah! I actually wrote a story.**

Cele Arrie: It is only the beginning of one and knowing you you will not complete it.

**Demon Star: Go to Hell.**

C. Arrie: You know it is true.

**Demon Star: *sigh* I know, but I can still dream you know. I will finish this, I have decided.**

C. Airrie: Sure, keep telling yourself that.

**Demon Star: *growls* I will try to update as soon as I get one review so please review.**


	2. Chapter Two: Pain and Worry

**Chance Encounters and Friendship**

**Author Notes:** This chapter is going to be quite a bit longer than the last one. We know there was nothing worth being rated M for in the first chapter and there will be some violence in this one. Oh, and Allelujah being a little flirty in this one. Also, we know that Setsuna never had foster parents or at least if he did they never showed up so we just added them. One last thing, we decided not to send them to the mall yet so they are gonna spend some more quality alone time together first.

**Chapter Warning:** AllelujahxSetsuna(really mild), violence(in Setsuna's memories), quite a bit of child abuse(in Setsuna's memories), a few swear words, and my warning for spelling still stands.

* * *

**Chapter Two Pain and Worry:**

Allelujah smiled kindly as Setsuna got up and quickly reached out to steady the smaller boy when he stumbled but Setsuna cringed from the touch and backed away. Allelujah glanced down at his hand feeling slightly confused then drew back to see the boy relax slightly. _Is he afraid of being touched? _Allelujah wondered to himself. The boy followed him back through the gap in the bush but stopped before he emerged looking frightened and nervous. Without thinking Allelujah reached out and grabbed the boy's hand and dragged him out. He realized to late that he should not have touched the boy as Setsuna tried to back away but found a bush in his way. As soon as the boy was out of the bushes Allelujah dropped his hand and looked down at his feet and murmured, "I'm sorry."

He glanced up to see Setsuna cowering away from him and clutching his hand to his chest. "I'm really sorry," Allelujah repeated and took a step back to give the boy some space to be rewarded with the boy relaxing again. There was still a wary nervousness in the boy's eyes and Allelujah could not help but smile, _He really is a cute kid. That was the second time I thought that, hmmm. _"Come on," Allelujah said motioning towards the bench and then sitting down on the far end. Setsuna watched him suspiciously for a second and then sat down at the opposite end and brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs, resting his chin on his knees. He hid his hands in the slightly to long sleeves of the too big black sweatshirt after pulling it over his knees so that it covered all but his head.

Allelujah's eyes widened as he noticed a pail blue bruise on Setsuna's cheek that he had not noticed before. When he looked closer he could see what looked like hand print bruises circling the boy's neck as though someone had tried to strangle him and there was a darker bruise with a deep bloody cut at its center starting just above his collar and running bellow his shirt. Allelujah glanced back at the boy's face to see that he had dark circles and bags under his eyes and a thin line of dried blood was just visible below his hair and more of the same blood was matted in the black hair along with the dirt he had observed earlier, _No wonder he had so much trouble standing up, he probably has a concussion. Damn it, who would have done something like this?_

"You don't look so good," Allelujah commented and immediately saw the boy stiffen and saw him begin to inch away to the very end of the bench. "You should probably get those bruises and your head checked out." Setsuna stiffened uncomfortably and Allelujah quickly raised his hands in surrender, "I'm sorry for prying but you shouldn't be being treated like that." Allelujah closed his mouth and decided to let the topic drop but could not help but ask one more question and he murmured, "So, how did you get hurt?" Setsuna's eyes glazed over and he let out a soft whimper as he began to remember but he did not notice as he retreated into his memories.

_Setsuna's Memories_

_His foster father slammed the door behind himself and immediately Setsuna tried to shrink into the shadows to escape the waves of anger rolling off the man's body. The man dumped his bag against the wall and stalked over to the table and dropped into a chair as his wife entered the room and asked, "A bad day at work hon?"_

"_Yeah, and the boss is coming for dinner tonight and I don't want that money-wasting punk around when he gets here," his foster father said starring at Setsuna through alcohol hazed eyes. Then suddenly picked up a plate and threw it at Setsuna and it collided with the young boy's head where it caused a painful bruise to rise and blood to drip down his face from his hair before the plate shattered against the floor._

"_See, look what you've done now," the wife said angrily, her fingers closing tightly around Setsuna's neck until he saw stars and then dropped him to the floor where he felt the shards of the dish cutting deep gouges in his chest as he struggled to rise._

_Her husband nodded, smiling insanely._

"_Well we can't force him on the neighbors, after all we were the only ones accepting enough to take in a wretch like him after he killed his parents."_

_The husband nodded and rose from the chair slowly before stalking over to Setsuna where he was cowering against the wall. "But his parents were weak and he wouldn't stand a chance against us, I mean look at how pathetically skinny and weak he is."_

"_But still we can't make someone else deal with the brat, it could hurt our reputation."_

"_Yep, that's right you little brat, your'e just a burden just like you were to your parents and it's all your fault they suffered and then you went and killed them. But that wasn't enough for you 'cause you had to come in here and mess up our lives as well. You'll hurt anyone who touches you 'cause you're just a plague." His foster father father smiled darkly, "You can spend the rest of the day and tonight on the streets like the leech you are, and don't even bother coming back." As if to impress his point the husband punched him in the eye and when Setsuna whimpered he socked the boy in the jaw to shut him up. Setsuna slid to the floor as his foster mother made her way to the kitchen and his father gave him one last kick in the side before walking away and calling back to the shivering form on the floor. "Go change you're shirt,we can't have the neighbors talking now can we," the man said and Setsuna shook his head out of fear even though the man was not watching. _

_Setsuna ran up the stairs as fast as he could with the burning pain in his side and he was pretty sure the rib was either broken or cracked. Now that he was alone he did not even try to fight the tears as they trickled down his face and concentrated on slipping a black sweater over his bloodied cloths, the color would hide any blood that got on the garment. Setsuna wiped his eyes and forced them to stop watering as he got ready to cross the distance to the stairs and pass his foster parent's room on the way to the stairs. He felt himself sigh quietly as he darted down the stairs and the door came into sight, he was almost there. He slowed down to a walk as he closed the door behind himself and felt a slight wave of relief to be free outside of the house and his foster parents._

Present

Allelujah watched as Setsuna's glazed eyes began to glisten with tears but then suddenly the boy forced them away, shaking his head and wincing as the abrupt movement made his head throb and his lungs scream. Setsuna gasped to regain his breath and had to fight to stop himself from instinctively grabbing his side as pain shot through his side with every gasp. Allelujah's eyes widened with concern, "Hey are you okay?" Setsuna glared up at Allelujah, angry with himself for showing any weakness in front of the other boy. Allelujah cringed uncomfortably under the other boy's burning gaze and was about to apologize when he stopped himself, _Wether or not he is trying to play the tough guy he is still hurt and I gotta help him, but how do I get him to tell me what's wrong._

Allelujah looked at those brown eyes, anger only a cover for the pain and fear that filled them and he decided the best approach was kindness rather than force. "Hey Setsuna," the boy seemed caught off guard as though he had thought Allelujah would have forgotten his name already, "I don't me any harm, honestly. I'm just concerned cause you're my friend and people don't like watching their friends suffer, so please tell me what's wrong? You don't need to tell me what happened only what's wrong, please."

Setsuna was still staring at Allelujah but his eyes no longer looked angry, quite the contrary he looked sad and confused as he murmured, "Your fr…frie…friend?"

"You're already my friend and I want to be your friend, but only if you want me to be your friend. So please tell me what's wrong," Allelujah practically begged, not understanding why he wanted to help this boy so badly and why he wanted to be his friend so desperately.

Setsuna's eyes widened for a split second and then the emotionless returned and he looked back down at his knees and murmured so quietly that Allelujah had to lean closer to hear, "My side hurts a lot."

"Can I see?"

Setsuna shook his head.

"But you could have a broken rib."

Setsuna looked back at his knees and shook his head.

Allelujah knew form the reaction that the boy probably did have a broken rib and the kid knew it to. In an instant, before he even considered the action, he was on his feet in front of Setsuna and forcing the boy to lie flat on the bench despite the boy's whimper of protest. Setsuna did not struggle much as his energy quickly faded and he quickly gave over to shuddering as Allelujah lifted his sweatshirt just far enough to see the black and blue bruise with a thin line of blood leaking from where the skin had split. Setsuna began to struggle halfheartedly once more as he felt cold air against his stomach but then he froze as he felt cold fingers press experimentally against the bruise.

Setsuna went ridged and if his throat had not seized up and cut off his voice he would have screamed loudly but as it was he simply let out a strangled gasp and scrunched his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth against the pain. Allelujah grimaced, the rib was indeed broken and for a second he panicked wondering wether he should call an ambulance. In a second he had made his decision, the boy would run if Allelujah called for help so decided to help the boy on his own. "You stay right here and I'm gonna go get some ice from the vendors in the park. Don't move," Allelujah said not sure why he even told the boy to stay when he was, one hundred percent sure that the boy would not be able to move for a few minutes.

Pulling the sweatshirt back down over the bruise Allelujah ran for the center of the park to find some ice. It took him seconds to spot a vender selling snow cones, why they were selling snow cones in cold weather like today's he was not sure, and then he was in front of the wrinkly man asking for some ice. He told the man that his friend had fallen and bruised his knee and the man smiled kindly before handing over a small bag of ice. He thanked the man before taking off back to where he had left Setsuna and froze when he saw that the bench was empty. "Damn it, that's on tough kid to walk with that kind of injury," Allelujah muttered to himself as he glanced around for any sign of the boy and there he was, struggling along the edge of the path not twenty feet away.

Eyes widened as Setsuna swayed and began to fall and Allelujah rushed forward as fast as he could. Setsuna felt another stab of pain as he shifted his weight forward and he sway the world begging to spin as he fell. The ground was rushing up to meet him and then suddenly it stopped and he felt something warm wrap around his upper body and he caught a glance of Allelujah's face as the worried boy turned him over and then everything went black and he was unconscious. Allelujah desperately called out to Setsuna but he got no response as the boy began to shiver uncontrollably. Allelujah glanced down at the ice in his hand, _If I put this on the injury I'll freeze him and it's getting colder really fast, I gotta take him home._

Allelujah struggled to not drop Setsuna as he looped one of his arms under the smaller boy's knees and the other around his shoulders and lifted Setsuna up. Setsuna was surprisingly light and Allelujah was sure that whoever had hurt Setsuna had probably not been feeding him much. Allelujah felt a deep rage and the need to hurt the person who had harmed Setsuna and shaking his head in confusion he pushed the emotions away. Allelujah made his way back out of the park but met no one as they had all retreated to their homes as the strangely cold weather quickly settled in. Allelujah gripped Setsuna tighter as the boy shivered more violently and set off in the direction of his home, he had already decided that he would not let the boy go anywhere without him until the boy had healed completely.

* * *

**Demon Star: A whole chapter in one day! I really am gonna finish this.**

C. Airrie: You may have finished the second chapter but you have barely even started to form a plot.

**Demon Star: Maybe so but it should move a lot faster from now on.**

Inner Self: Really?

**Demon Star: Yes sir, that is correct.**

C. Airrie: I want to see this. Someday your going to be sitting there and run out of ideas and get bored with this story**.**


End file.
